


things that matter

by ronanlynchs



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, disgusting fluff, my life belongs to them, will make your teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlynchs/pseuds/ronanlynchs
Summary: i wrote this at 3am don't @ me





	things that matter

They were lying in the grass about a foot about when Elio nudged Oliver, Oliver turned slightly, "I'm sorry, is there something you need?" He asked in that trademark tone of his.

Elio looked at him through his eyelashes, "Don't act like you don't know."

"Like I know what things matter."

"Yeah,' Elio said softly, 'you do."

Oliver might've liked to play, but he couldn't resist that voice, or any part of him, he slowly moved closer to Elio, hovering over him, their lips brushing, torturing them both, and finally he kissed him. And kissed him, and kissed him.

"Tell me what things."

"Mmm, I think I'd rather show you."

Elio smiled, that beautiful soul crushing smile, which in turn made Oliver smile. He pressed a light kiss to each of Elio's eyes, then his nose, both his cheeks, along his jaw, then slowly down his neck, and finally his chest, right above his heart.

"Here,' he whispered, 'this is what matters most."

And Elio was sure his heart was going to explode, somehow, but it didn't matter because regardless of anything, it would always belong to Oliver anyway.


End file.
